1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera having an image reproducing apparatus for performing simultaneous reproduction and, more particularly, to an image reproducing apparatus which displays a plurality of motion images (image files) by overlapping them in a nested form (i.e. in a manner in which an image is inset into another). In particular, the present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus which starts concurrently reproducing a plurality of motion images at the same timing.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, an image reproducing apparatus for reproducing images from two tape media is known. In this image reproducing apparatus, one rotary head and the other rotary head are separated from each other. Therefore, while one rotary head is performing recording or reproduction, the other rotary head also performs recording or reproduction.
A current personal computer is also an apparatus for reproducing a plurality of motion images. A personal computer time-divisionally accesses motion image files recorded on a hard disk or the like and simultaneously reproduces a plurality of motion images.
Conventional image reproducing apparatuses, however, selectively reproduce one motion image and then selectively reproduce another motion image. Accordingly, a plurality of motion images cannot be started to be reproduced at the same timing.
Consequently, it is impossible to start reproducing two motion images at the same timing and compare these two images. For example, when a user wants to compare an image of his or her golf swing with an image of a sample swing, he or she cannot check the form by comparison if the two images are not started to be reproduced at the same timing.
Conventional image reproducing apparatuses merely reproduce a plurality of motion images and display the images on the screen at different timings. That is, a plurality of motion images have no relation (e.g., the display positions of the motion images or the timings of simultaneous reproduction) during reproduction or display. Consequently, the relationship between a plurality of motion images is unclear.